In the last two years we have started experiments on a an NIH funded study in functional imaging. The aims of this study are to examine the hypotheses that: #1. the volume of activation is a function of the complexity of the task. #2. the spatial distribution of the activation relates to the body part being used and that increased movement complexity is reflected in changes in the spatial distribution or the intensity of this activation. #3. asymmetrical activation reflects both handedness and aspects of the motor task. #4. visuomotor mental rotation will include activation within the posterior parietal area. Extensive data have already been collected and continues to be collected. We are in the process of analyzing such data and expect to submit the first paper within the next few months.